


Thing you said when I was scared

by GentleGiant



Series: Tumblr prompts/ficlets [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, M/M, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleGiant/pseuds/GentleGiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has to see a therapist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thing you said when I was scared

Pretending to be put together was starting to take a toll on him. Constantly making sure he didn’t look as exhausted and run down as he felt, always having smart ass remarks during practice, smirking at everyone, emptily flirting with all the girls that flocked him. No one knew it wasn’t really him, except maybe Iwa-chan. His closes friend since childhood. So when his agent told him he needed to see a shrink for his sudden lack of appetite and slowing personality, Iwaizumi was the first person he turned to.

“I don’t know if I can do it, Iwa-chan. What if there really is something wrong with me? What would I do then? The media would twist everything around, my career could go up in flames…”

“Oikawa, I’ve never met anyone stronger than you. You’ve never let what other people think stop you from dong what you want. So why now?”

Oikawa slumped forward, hiding his face in his hands. “I don’t know. I guess this just feels different.”

Iwaizumi stood and made his way towards his best friend, kneeling in front of him. “Look at me, Tooru.” Moving his hands down away from his face, “It’s gonna be okay. Even if you do end up diagnosed with some sort of mental disorder, you’re still you. I’ll still be here for you. I’ll still be your best friend; someone you can count on. And if anyone has a problem with you, they’ll have to go through me. Just promise me something.”

“What is it, Iwa-chan?”

“If the psychiatrist does diagnose you and prescribe you medication, promise me you’ll take them. I need to know you’re taking care of yourself. So please, promise me.” 

“I promise.” Oikawa felt like he was gonna burst into tears, could feel them edging their way to the surface. 

“It’s okay, Tooru. You’re allowed to break. You’ve been holding it all in for far too long.”

“Oh, Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa fell forward into Iwaizumi’s open arms and let his walls fall, his damns crumble, his entire façade disappearing as his best friend held him as he cried.


End file.
